Shadow
by xxx4everAlonexxx
Summary: Quynsie prefers the silence. She enjoys being alone, living life as a shadow. But just because she doesn't speak up doesn't mean she doesn't care. She'll do anything for her family, even if it means commiting a crime. But what happens when she tries to rob Trancy Manor? Claude/OC later on.


**Hey there! This story is dedicated to my buddy EmoAutobotLuver, mostly because she asked for it… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way.**

Just because I don't speak up, it doesn't mean I don't care. That was what I wanted to say as I stood there, listening to my parents bicker about money. We weren't a very rich family to begin with, living in a decent home full of happy memories, but when Papa lost his job, our life spiraled downward. Now we lived in a shabby little hut, out in the country, along with a few other families who were financially troubled.

"Why don't you go and get yourself a job?" Mum screamed.

"It's not that easy!" Papa yelled back.

They continued to yell at each other, not noticing me, even though I had been standing by them for a while. The other families avoided us and averted their eyes, staying silent as my parents' voices rang throughout the hut. Mama's hateful gaze suddenly dropped to me. She pointed her finger at me.

"What about her? She's your daughter! Don't you care what happens to her?"

Papa didn't even look at me.

"It's not like she ever does anything! She probably doesn't care anyway!"

Hearing that, I left. It's not that I didn't care; I just wasn't good with words. I prefer the silence. I also preferred being alone. But, I could tell the situation was getting out of hand. My family could fall apart without money. So if we needed money, I would get it. I silently entered my room, which I shared with the other children, and waited for the moon to rise and light the dark sky.

…Later…

It was nighttime. I stood up, wearing loose-fitting clothes, and checked to make sure the children were all asleep. I silently crept out of the hut, and dashed off to an unknown direction. I was certain I would come across a house worthy of robbing if I searched well enough. Yes, I would commit a crime for the sake of my family. I found I could move my body easily and fight well when I was young, and since then I've been training myself in secret. Now, I could move silently, had a great knowledge of throwing sharp projectiles and my fighting skills were like those of a professional. It was sad that I would waste my skills on such a dishonorable task, but I believed my family was worth it. Traveling through the shadows, under a moonlit sky was quite calming, and it reassured me as I mentally prepared myself to become a criminal. After some time, I came across a grand looking manor. It had to belong to someone rich. A quick investigation around the perimeter told me that this was Trancy manor, and that there were no guards. I could get in, easy. I walked through the shadows, keeping an eye out for any unexpected obstacles. I reached a window, and got to work on getting in. I was so focused on the window; I didn't see the reflection of the man behind me. A cloth was forced on top of my mouth and nose, and before I knew it I blacked out. When I awoke, I was chained to a wall in a small, stone room, and in front of me was a small, blonde haired boy wearing a ridiculous looking outfit. His blue eyes gleamed when he spoke.

"Oh goodie! Claude, come! She's woken up!" He squealed, sounding ecstatic.

I kept an emotionless face, wondering why I hadn't been punished. If my guesses were correct, I had been caught in the act. As I pondered the reasons, a tall man stood by the boy's side. His dark hair was styled neatly, keeping every strand away from his face. He was wearing glasses over odd yellow eyes, and his all-black outfit was similar to that of a butler's. His look was exactly the reflection I had seen in the window before fainting.

"I'm Alois Trancy, and Claude told me he caught you trying to break in! I'm going to have to punish you!" He said with a cheerful face.

'SLAP!'

I kept an expressionless face as he slapped me, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. The sound of his hand slapping my cheek echoed throughout the room, and his smile faltered when he saw my face keep still.

"Well, this is no fun. But I think I we should keep her. Don't you think so, Claude?"

Claude must be the man beside Alois. When Claude gave no reply, Alois's face darkened. He started to leave.

"I'm bored now. Hey you. You'll just stay here for the time being."

He walked up the stone steps, Claude following close behind, and then shutting an iron door behind him. I sat there in silence, worrying about my family.

…

I believe it's been a week, and if anything, my will power has only gotten stronger. Every day, Alois would shove trays of food through a small slot in the door, taunting me to speak. I would only stare at the door and wait for him to leave before eating. But today something seemed different. I hadn't received a meal at all, nor _any_ food for the matter. I started thinking that they would now starve me to death, when the door creaked open. Alois stood in the doorway, with Claude standing directly behind him. Alois looked bored, and he stood there with his hands on his hips, his head tilted slightly.

"You aren't a very entertaining prisoner are you? I've gotten bored, so I think unchaining you would be fun. Claude, unchain her."

Claude looked slightly annoyed at the boy, but he bowed, with his right hand over his heart and responded

"Yes, your highness."

He walked over to me, and unlocked the handcuffs that were on my wrists. I didn't speak, and sat there rubbing my wrists, relieved at the feeling. As Claude and Alois turned to leave, I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it straight at Alois's head. My aim was perfect and I couldn't wait to see him fall, but to my surprise, Claude caught it. Alois noticed, and turned around with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh that was interesting! What else can you do?" He asked, looking excited.

What was wrong with this boy? Was he some sort of sadist? Then, a bigger surprise came.

"I'll have you work for me! Claude, train her well!" He giggled.

I blinked, extremely confused. Was this boy deranged? Who invites a criminal to work for them? But this was only the beginning…

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got caught up in the story. -.-" So, I won't be updating this one as often as my other story, but I'll be sure to update it… BUT I will update it as fast if I get some reviews ;D**


End file.
